In the CoMP technology, downlink CoMP transmission is a technology of sending data from multiple geographically distributed transmitters to a user equipment (User Equipment, UE).
A network node in a CoMP system includes: a NodeB (NodeB) and at least one Access Point (AP). An access point (Access Point, AP) is a node that includes a radio frequency transceiver, and one or more antenna elements may be configured on the AP. Multiple access points geographically distributed and connected to a network device may coordinate to transmit data. The relationship between an AP and a traditional cell may be: one cell includes one or more APs.
A CoMP cooperation set of a UE includes cells or access points capable of taking concurrent part in sending data to the UE. The CoMP configurations corresponding to the cells or access points in the CoMP cooperation set are not necessarily activated. That is, the cells or access points do not necessarily coordinate to send data to the UE currently.
Currently, the technology of updating the CoMP transmission set is lacking. Therefore, the practice of using the CoMP technology to improve the overall performance of the cell and the performance of the users at the edge of the cell is restricted.